101 Ways I am NOT in Love With Sirius Black!
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: I, Lily Evans, am going out with James Potter & couldn't hate his stupid best friend Sirius Black more! That is... until I fell in love with him. People, I do NOT love Sirius Black!


**A/N: **Hello people! It's Laura, A.K.A OhsnapI'll loveDracoMalfoy4ever, & I wanted to tell you that Ficcieboy & me are writing this story together! Enjoy!

101 Ways I am NOT in love with Sirius Black

**Lily POV**

Where is that arrogant **IDIOT**! The second you agree to go on a date with him he thinks he can treat me like any other of his girlfriends, the only freaking reason he remembers my name is that I said "no" the first time. Well, at least its not that bad, I could be going out with Sirius Black, speak of the devil, here he comes.

"Ave, Lily, going to Hogsmeade?" What the hell? Ave? Does he think I'm some kind of roman general?

"Yes." I say, resisting the urge to punch him.

"Well, Hogsmeade is that way." He says pointing over his shoulder.

"No Sherlock!" I say scathingly.

"Sherlock?" He sounds confused "My names Sirius."

"Sherlock is a muggle detective. Very popular at the moment." God, its like talking to a seven year old with a brain problem.

"Oh, so I'm a good detective" He says, looking complimented

"Forget it,"

Finally, James is here! I am so busting to hear his excuse.

"Hi Lily, sorry about the delay, it's Peter's birthday and he had a party. With chocolate kooglehough cake." James looks like chocolate cake is crack.

"Yeah yeah, lets Go!" I say, I want to get away from Sirius Black as quick as possible, before he spots him. Too late!

"Oh hey Padfoot, why weren't you at peters party?" James says.

"Prongs, Peter didn't have a party." Sirius sounds confused.

"Then what was I eati…" James looked confusedly at his suspiciously brown hand.

"Gee, I sure hope that's chocolate." I say.

"Ugh!" James doubles over, (A/N: You can make the brown stuff whatever you want people!), "I don't feel so well! Padfoot, will you accompany Lily to Hogsmeade while I go to the hospital wing?"

"Sure." Sirius nods, & puts his hand around my waist.

I went to pull away but I couldn't. I didn't want to leave _Sirius'_ arm? Of course I do! I need to get away from… _Sirius_! **No. ** IWANTTOLEAVEIDOIDOIDOIDOIDO!

"Great! Bye Lils!" Then James runs off as fast as he can to the hospital wing.

"Shall we go my Lady?" Sirius jokes, winking at me.

"Sure _Sirius_." I say. _Oh my gawd! I am in LOVE with my boyfriend's best friend._

We get into a carriage drawn by horses & _Sirius _took my hand & helped me in. "Thank you _Sirius_." I say.

"Why do you keep saying my name all weird like… _Sirius_?" _Si-_Sirius asks.

"I l-l-l-l…" I start to say, _WHAT am I think? I can't tell Sirius whatever-the-hell-his-middle-name-is Black that I love him! _ "I like it that way!"

"Oh, O.K." Sirius says, "So what do you want to do?"

"Well," I say, "I like Honeydukes! And maybe Zonkos! I mean… heh, heh!" I laugh nervously at my last remark.

"AH-HA!" Sirius proclaims like he discovered some deep dark hidden mystery, "I ALWAYS knew that there was a non-formal spirit inside you Lily!"

I blush furiously when he calls me by name.

"What's wrong with you Lily?" Sirius, (COUGHCLUELESSCOUGH) asks, leaning in really close to me, which makes me blush more, "Your face is all red! It's not THAT cold outside!"

"I-I-I'm f-f-f-fine Sirius!" I stutter leaning back. Oh great Evans! You were stuttering! You NEVER EVER stutter! "I'm just cold." I lie.

Sirius POV 

Geez, Lily is sure acting weird! I wonder what's wrong? Hey! I'll talk to her about my great adventures in Hogwarts! That'll cheer her up!

Lily POV 

Sirius puts his arm my shoulder so his coat is draped over. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"You said you were cold." Sirius shrugged, as we got out of the carriage & walked into the Three Broomsticks. I was receiving envious glares from all the girls. Did I mention that Sirius Black is the most wanted guy in Hogwarts, liked by more then two thirds of the girl population, now including me. Joy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James POV 

When Sirius & Lily get back to Hogwarts Lily was seriously cracking up at Sirius' story of a game of Truth or Dare. They walk into the castle & I see them. AH! I am mad as hell at them! Oh geez James! Chill out!

"What are you two doing?" I demand.

"U-h-h-h-h, laughing?" Sirius says.

Lily & Sirius realize how close they are standing together & spring apart. "Ummm, I hear Remus calling me!" Sirius lies & runs off down the hall.

" Li-llllllllllllllly?" I ask.

"James! I don't even like him!" Lily throws my hands up in the air.

"O.K," I say, putting a protective arm around my shoulder, "You ARE my girlfriend you know."

Lily POV I am NOT in love with Sirius Black! 

**A/N: **So what did you think? Love it, hate it? R&R people!

Buh bye!

Laura


End file.
